AR Cards
AR Cards are a relatively new piece of technology that projects animations using a surrounding enviroment. This works using a built-in camera, which recognizes certain AR Card images, to project a 3D animation. As long as the card is visible to the camera, the animation will continue to play. Availability On the Club Nintendo website, two promo packs of cards can be ordered for 250 stars. Unlike the clear packs included with copies of the game, these packs have more of a booster pack design, similar the the Pokemon Trading Card Game. In the UK, a promo pack was also given away with issue 81 of the Official Nintendo Magazine. However, these packs lacked the Club Nintendo logo. During a Nintendo Direct conference, Nintendo Europe's head Satoru Shibata announced that a deal has been made with Panini to distribute packs of Kid Icarus AR cards in stores across Europe from a currently unconfirmed date. They have just hit UK shops. AR Cards In Kid Icarus: Uprising In Kid Icarus: Uprising, AR Cards can be used to view up to three characters at a time and take photos of them in the real world through the screen of the Nintendo 3DS. You can also put two AR Cards against each other and watch them fight each other in a virtual battle, as well as view their various statistics such as HP, Power and Speed. Some cards have a small wing shape in the top right corner which come in 3 colours silver, gold and diamond. If silver it is a uncommon card e.g pew pew if gold it is rare e.g viridi palm and if diamond it is ultra rare e.g palutena rare. These cards are in limited in number and are no longer in print for now. Their are also rumours that card 405 may be even rarer than diamond ones. Six randomly selected AR Idol Cards out of a possible twenty are included with every copy of the game. There are over 400 (412 in all so far) Kid Icarus: Uprising AR Cards. Down below are all of the AR Cards except the mysterious 405, 408, 409, 4010 and 4011. Nobody knows what they are or how to get them. (Cards with "*" means that they currently have no card) #Pit (AKDE-001) #Palutena (AKDE-002) #Fiend's Cauldron (AKDE-003) #Power of Flight (AKDE-004) #Medusa, Queen of the Underworld (AKDE-005) #Twinbellows The Ferocious (AKDE-006) #Magnus (AKDE-007) #Dark Lord Gaol (AKDE-008) #Gaol (AKDE-009) #Three-Headed Hewdraw (AKDE-010) #Hewdraw Head (AKDE-011) #Hewdraw Reborn (AKDE-012) #Great Reaper (AKDE-013) #Goddess of Calamity, Pandora (AKDE-014) #Mirror of Truth (AKDE-015) #Dark Pit (AKDE-016) #Poseidon (AKDE-017) #God of Death, Thanatos (AKDE-018) #Thanatos (Transformations 1) (AKDE-019) #Thanatos (Transformations 2) (AKDE-020) #Underworld Key (AKDE-021) #Space Pirate Captain (AKDE-022) #Galactic Fiend Kraken (AKDE-023) #Three Sacred Treasures Case (AKDE-024) #Three Sacred Treasures (AKDE-025) #Underworld Gatekeeper (AKDE-026) #Medusa (Battle) (AKDE-027) #Medusa (Monster) (AKDE-028) #Hades (AKDE-029) #The Immortal Phoenix (AKDE-030) #Wish Seed (AKDE-031) #Reset Bomb (AKDE-032) #Viridi (AKDE-033) #Cragalanche (AKDE-034) #Reset Bomb Pod (AKDE-035) #Forces of Nature Guard (AKDE-036) #Lunar Sanctum Control Center (AKDE-037) #Arlon (AKDE-038) #Phosphora (AKDE-039) #Pyrrhon (AKDE-040) #Aurum Core (AKDE-041) #Aurum Battleship (AKDE-042) #Aurum Cruiser (AKDE-043) #Aurum Destroyer (AKDE-044) #Aurum Aircraft Carrier (AKDE-045) #Aurum Generator (AKDE-046) #Aurum Brain (AKDE-047) #Aurum Pyrrhon (AKDE-048) #Ring of Chaos (AKDE-049) #Girl (AKDE-050) #Dog (AKDE-051) #Pit's Body (AKDE-052) #Lightning Chariot (AKDE-053) #Chariot Master (AKDE-054) #Chaos Kin (AKDE-055) #Chaos Kin and Palutena (AKDE-056) #Petrified Palutena (AKDE-057) #Electro Trap (AKDE-058) #Chaos Kin (Ash) (AKDE-059) #Soul-Eating Monster (AKDE-060) #Amazon Pandora (AKDE-061) #Hades's Heart (AKDE-062) #Dyntos (AKDE-063) #Pseudo-Palutena (AKDE-064) #Great Sacred Treasure (AKDE-065) #Hades (Battle) (AKDE-066) #Great Sacred Treasures (Pursuit) (AKDE-067) #Great Sacred Treasures (Mech Armor) (AKDE-068) #Hades (New Legs) (AKDE-069) #Great Sacred Treasures (Ultralight) (AKDE-070) #Medusa vs. Hades (AKDE-071) #Hades (Final) (AKDE-072) #Final Strike (AKDE-073) #Exo-Tank (AKDE-074) #Aether Ring (AKDE-075) #Cherubot (AKDE-076) #Fighter(AKDE-077) #Light Fighter (AKDE-078) #Dark Fighter (AKDE-079) #First Blade(AKDE-080) #Burst Blade (AKDE-081) #Viper Blade (AKDE-082) #Crusader Blade (AKDE-083) #Royal Blade (AKDE-084) #Optical Blade (AKDE-085) #Samurai Blade (AKDE-086) #Bullet Blade (AKDE-087) #Aquarius Blade (AKDE-088) #Aurum Blade (AKDE-089) #Palutena Blade (AKDE-090) #Gaol Blade (AKDE-091) #Insight Staff (AKDE-092) #Orb Staff (AKDE-093) #Rose Staff (AKDE-094) #Knuckle Staff (AKDE-095) #Ancient Staff (AKDE-096) #Lancer Staff (AKDE-097) #Flintlock Staff (AKDE-098) #Somewhat Staff (AKDE-099) #Scorpio Staff (AKDE-100) 100s #Laser Staff (AKDE-101) #Dark Pit Staff (AKDE-102) #Thanatos Staff (AKDE-103) #Tiger Claws (AKDE-104) #Wolf Claws (AKDE-105) #Bear Claws (AKDE-106) #Brawler Claws (AKDE-107) #Stealth Claws (AKDE-108) #Hedgehog Claws (AKDE-109) #Raptor Claws (AKDE-110) #Artillery Claws (AKDE-111) #Cancer Claws (AKDE-112) #Beam Claws (AKDE-113) #Viridi Claws (AKDE-114) #Pandora Claws (AKDE-115) #Fortune Bow (AKDE-116) #Silver Bow (AKDE-117) #Meteor Bow (AKDE-118) #Divine Bow (AKDE-119) #Darkness Bow (AKDE-120) #Crystal Bow (AKDE-121) #Angel Bow (AKDE-122) #Hawkeye Bow (AKDE-123) #Sagittarius Bow (AKDE-124) #Aurum Bow (AKDE-125) #Palutena Bow (AKDE-126) #Phosphora Bow (AKDE-127) #Violet Palm (AKDE-128) #Burning Palm (AKDE-129) #Needle Palm (AKDE-130) #Midnight Palm (AKDE-131) #Cursed Palm (AKDE-132) #Cutter Palm (AKDE-133) #Pudgy Palm (AKDE-134) #Ninja Palm (AKDE-135) #Virgo Palm (AKDE-136) #Aurum Palm (AKDE-137) #Viridi Palm (AKDE-138) #Great Reaper Palm (AKDE-139) #Ore Club (AKDE-140) #Babel Club (AKDE-141) #Skyscraper Club (AKDE-142) #Atlas Club (AKDE-143) #Earthmaul Club (AKDE-144) #Ogre Club (AKDE-145) #Halo Club (AKDE-146) #Black Club (AKDE-147) #Capricorn Club (AKDE-148) #Aurum Club (AKDE-149) #Hewdraw Club (AKDE-150) #Magnus Club (AKDE-151) #EZ Cannon (AKDE-152) #Ball Cannon (AKDE-153) #Predator Cannon (AKDE-154) #Poseidon Cannon (AKDE-155) #Fireworks Cannon (AKDE-156) #Rail Cannon (AKDE-157) #Dynamo Cannon (AKDE-158) #Doom Cannon (AKDE-159) #Leo Cannon (AKDE-160) #Sonic Cannon (AKDE-161) #Twinbellows Cannon (AKDE-162) #Cragalanche Cannon (AKDE-163) #Standard Orbitars (AKDE-164) #Guardian Orbitars (AKDE-165) #Shock Orbitars (AKDE-166) #Eyetrack Orbitars (AKDE-167) #Fairy Orbitars (AKDE-168) #Paw Pad Orbitars (AKDE-169) #Jetstream Orbitars (AKDE-170) #Boom Orbitars (AKDE-171) #Gemini Orbitars (AKDE-172) #Aurum Orbitars (AKDE-173) #Centurion Orbitars (AKDE-174) #Arlon Orbitars (AKDE-175) #Crusher Arm (AKDE-176) #Compact Arm (AKDE-177) #Electroshock Arm (AKDE-178) #Volcano Arm (AKDE-179) #Drill Arm (AKDE-180) #Bomber Arm (AKDE-181) #Bowl Arm (AKDE-182) #End-All Arm (AKDE-183) #Taurus Arm (AKDE-184) #Upperdash Arm (AKDE-185) #Kraken Arm (AKDE-186) #Phoenix Arm (AKDE-187) #Monoeye (AKDE-188) #Wave Angler (AKDE-189) #Octos (AKDE-190) #Keron (AKDE-191) #Gyrazer (AKDE-192) #Shemum (AKDE-193) #Nettler (AKDE-194) #Skuttler (AKDE-195) #Skuttler Cannoneer (AKDE-196) #Skuttler Mage (AKDE-197) #Suit of Skuttler (AKDE-198) #Mik (AKDE-199) #Ganewmede (AKDE-200) 200s #Crawler (AKDE-201) #Syren (AKDE-202) #Shrip (AKDE-203) #Porcuspine (AKDE-204) #Belunka (AKDE-205) #Handora (AKDE-206) #Coral (AKDE-207) #Boogity (AKDE-208) #Monolith (AKDE-209) #Splin (AKDE-210) #Specknose (AKDE-211) #Commyloose (AKDE-212) #Shulm (AKDE-213) #Fire Wyrm (AKDE-214) #Shildeen (AKDE-215) #Zurret (AKDE-216) #Paramush (AKDE-217) #Komayto (AKDE-218) #Daphne (AKDE-219) #Stackjaw (AKDE-220) #Minos (AKDE-221) #Merenguy(AKDE-222) #Mega Mussel (AKDE-223) #Gloomerang (AKDE-224) #Reaper (AKDE-225) #Shelbo (AKDE-226) #Zuree (AKDE-227) #Orne (AKDE-228) #Tortolunk (AKDE-229) #Eggplant Wizard (AKDE-230) #Clubberskull (AKDE-231) #Magmoo(AKDE-232) #Bluster (AKDE-233) #Girin (AKDE-234) #Leox (AKDE-235) #Armin (AKDE-236) #Petribomber (AKDE-237) #Snog (AKDE-238) #Vakloom (AKDE-239) #Sinistew (AKDE-240) #Brawny Claws (AKDE-241) #Snowman (AKDE-242) #Frozum (AKDE-243) #Pluton (AKDE-244) #Zik & Zak (AKDE-245) #Bumbledrop(AKDE-246) #Remoblam & Remoblaming (AKDE-247) #Collin & Phil (AKDE-248) #Trailtail (AKDE-249) #Shootfly (AKDE-250) #Igniot (AKDE-251) #Tempura Wizard (AKDE-252) #Erinus (AKDE-253) #Guttler (AKDE-254) #Fort Oink (AKDE-255) #Monomiknose (AKDE-256) #Cellular Handora (AKDE-257) #Cellular Bluster (AKDE-258) #Cellular Monoeye (AKDE-259) #Cellular Komayto (AKDE-260) #Cellular Igniot (AKDE-261) #Cellular Sinistew (AKDE-262) #Cellular Snong (AKDE-263) #Cellular Skuttler (AKDE-264) #Cellular Gyrazer (AKDE-265) #Cellular Shildeen (AKDE-266) #Space Pirate (AKDE-267) #Space Pirate Sniper (AKDE-268) #Space Pirate Commando (AKDE-269) #Nutski (AKDE-270) #Trynamite (AKDE-271) #Zert (AKDE-272) #Blader (AKDE-273) #Dibble Dop (AKDE-274) #Parashooter (AKDE-275) #Lurchthorn (AKDE-276) #Pew Pew (AKDE-277) #Pip (AKDE-278) #Urgle (AKDE-279) #Hugworm (AKDE-280) #Toxiecap (AKDE-281) #Lethinium (AKDE-282) #Jitterthug (AKDE-283) #Boom Stomper (AKDE-284) #Mahva (AKDE-285) #Badoot (AKDE-286) #Bumpety Bomb (AKDE-287) #Mudrone (AKDE-288) #Cacaw (AKDE-289) #Skreetle (AKDE-290) #Captain Flare (AKDE-291) #Meeba (AKDE-292) #Megonta (AKDE-293) #Flage (AKDE-294) #Clobbler (AKDE-295) #Tribyte (AKDE-296) #Blit (AKDE-297) #Quoil (AKDE-298) #Jyok (AKDE-299) #Claxis (AKDE-300) 300s #Dohz (AKDE-301) #Plixo (AKDE-302) #Kolma (AKDE-303) #Taklax (AKDE-304) #Xoneme (AKDE-305) #Sio (AKDE-306) #Zaurum (AKDE-307) #Baglo (AKDE-308) #Rezda (AKDE-309) #Zrink (AKDE-310) #Roz (AKDE-311) #Nukleen (AKDE-312) #Biota (AKDE-313) #Aurum Monoeye (AKDE-314) #Aurum Mik (AKDE-315) #Aurum Pip (AKDE-316) #Aurum Fire Wyrm (AKDE-317) #Aurum Specknose (AKDE-318) #Aurum Skuttler (AKDE-319) #Aurum Urgle (AKDE-320) #Aurum Shemum (AKDE-321) #Centurion (AKDE-322) #Centurion Knight (AKDE-323) #Centurion Strongarm (AKDE-324) #Juggernaut (AKDE-325) #Shadow Pit (AKDE-326) #Treasurefish (AKDE-327) #Rare Treasurefish (AKDE-328) #Souflee (AKDE-329) #Heart (AKDE-330) #Treasure Box (AKDE-331) #Tiny Box (AKDE-332) #Speedy Box (AKDE-333) #Bouncy Box (AKDE-334) #Pandora's Box (AKDE-335) #Mimicutie (AKDE-336) #Recovery Orb (AKDE-337) #Food (AKDE-338) #Drink of the Gods (AKDE-339) #Gilded Bomb (AKDE-340) #Rock Bomb (AKDE-341) #Wrecking Ball (AKDE-342) #Mega Marble (AKDE-343) #Dodge Token (AKDE-344) #Impact Amplifier (AKDE-345) #Power-Up Drop (AKDE-346) #Shrinky Bean (AKDE-347) #Happy Trigger (AKDE-348) #Speed Boots (AKDE-349) #Elemental Cards (AKDE-350) #Icy Aura (AKDE-351) #Back Shield (AKDE-352) #Spike Ball (AKDE-353) #Centurion Assist (AKDE-354) #Jump Mat (AKDE-355) #Killer Eye (AKDE-356) #Boom Rocket (AKDE-357) #X Bomb (AKDE-358) #Cyclone (AKDE-359) #Medusa Head (AKDE-360) #Chomp Trap (AKDE-361) #Capture Circle (AKDE-362) #Giant Maker (AKDE-363) #Grenade (AKDE-364) #Smart Bomb (AKDE-365) #Jump Bomb (AKDE-366) #Boom Spear (AKDE-367) #Bouncy Bomb (AKDE-368) #Eggplant Bomb (AKDE-369) #Tempura Bomb (AKDE-370) #Lightning of Judgement (AKDE-371) #Atlas Foot (AKDE-372) #Poison Cloud (AKDE-373) #Demon Vine (AKDE-374) #Daybreak (AKDE-375) #That First Town (AKDE-376) #Dark Lord Gaol's Castle (AKDE-377) #That Burning Town (AKDE-378) #Reaper Fortress (AKDE-379) #Labyrinth of Deceit (AKDE-380) #Temple Ruins (AKDE-381) #Seafloor Palace (AKDE-382) #Space Pirate Ship (AKDE-383) #Underworld Castle (AKDE-384) #Phoenix Mountain (AKDE-385) #Reset Bomb Forest (AKDE-386) #Reset Bomb Depot (AKDE-387) #Lunar Sanctum (AKDE-388) #Thunder Cloud Temple (AKDE-389) #Aurum Island (AKDE-390) #Aurum Hive (AKDE-391) #Aurum Brain Fortress (AKDE-392) #Decimated Town (AKDE-393) #Destroyed Skyworld (AKDE-394) #Palutena's Temple (AKDE-395) #Angel Cannon (AKDE-396) #Lightning Chariot Base (AKDE-397) #The Chaos Vortex (AKDE-398) #Rewind Spring (AKDE-399) #Hades' Belly (AKDE-400) 400s #Dyntos's Workshop (AKDE-401) #Final Battleground (AKDE-402) #Pit (Rally Cry) (AKDE-403) #Palutena (Rare) (AKDE-404) #??? (AKDE-405) * #Pit (Wingless) (AKDE-406) #Dark Pit (Flying)(AKDE-407) #??? (AKDE-408) * #??? (AKDE-409) * #??? (AKDE-410) * #??? (AKDE-411) * #Kid Icarus Float (AKDE-412) Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:AR card Category:AR cards